On Their Own
by ccbchunks
Summary: Now that Fred and George are liberated from Hogwarts, they have great expectations for the future...
1. Le Commencement

Note: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling- NOT ME!!!!  
  
Fred leaned back on his broomstick and sighed contentedly, the scene running through his mind. ~~~~ Umbridge's beaver-like mug was fixed upon the twins. "You two" she hissed, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school." Stupid prat. 'Oooo, I'm so scared." thought Fred bitterly. ~~~~ "Fred." said George. ~~~~ "You know what?" he said, smirking at her. "I don't think we are." "George," said Fred, turning to his twin, "I think we've outgrown full-time education." ~~~~` "Fred!" George intoned again. Fred ignored his other half and remained in this reverie, replaying the look on Umbridge's face a dozen times over. "FRED! WATCH OUT!" He snapped out of the memory just in time to see a large muggle water tower looming dangerously in front of him. "Aw crap!" he yelled, swerving to avoid it and getting swiped by tree branches in the meantime. "Owwww..." he intoned as the two continued riding. "It's your own fault." responded George. "Chocolate Frog?" "No thanks." "We'll be there in about an hour." said George. 


	2. Trouble Ahead

"Good. I'm famished." said Fred. They rode on in silence for a while. "Remind me again why these damn brooms are so uncomfortably hard and pointy around the-" "Uh-oh." George cut in, frowning. "Trouble ahead." Off in the distance, about a league ahead, there was a hazy black smoke covering a small section of the countryside.  
  
"What the-." said Fred, but then fell to a shocked silence. The dark mark was clearly visible in the air in front of them. Both twins halted their broomsticks, pure disbelief on their faces. George exhaled slowly, and then yelled "Come on!" zooming with renewed energy towards the commotion.  
  
"Wait up!" yelled Fred, soon close at the tail of his brother's broomstick, and then "AAARGH!" as George stopped without warning, sending Fred almost off his broom. "Look." said George. "People. Down there." Two crazed figures were running around down below. "Right... Well then... We have to consider that there are still Death Eaters on the premesis... so... " said Fred, very pale. "Get your wand out. We stay quiet, you go that way"-George pointed-"and I go that way" he said, pointing again. Now let's go!" George whispered. With that, the two zoomed off on their brooms towards the chilling scene down below. 


	3. An Unexpected Surprise

Fred flew around the home, noting that it was actually a rather small property, a tiny little one-story house with no backyard. He circled in for a closer look when a jet of red light shot past his ear. "You won't get away !" came a furious female voice from below, and anoter jet of red light whizzed past fred again. "No! Wait! I'm-"he started, but was cut short as he had to make a steep dive to avoid the latest spell, barely grazing his back. He managed to land around the corner, facting away from the attacker. He edged into view of the woman, calling out "I'm unarmed now." as he put his wand down in plain sight. He slowly turned to face her, scared of who she might be, and a stubborn-looking teenage girl glared back at him. He heaved a sigh of relief, thinking 'this girl won't hurt me.' Suddenly, a fist came out of no where and connected with his skull. "Damn." groaned Fred, crumpling to the ground as everything went dark.  
  
When Fred woke up, he found himself lying on a cot in a very dark, but warm room. He noted a cold, wet cloth being pressed lightly on his forehead. He felt exhausted. Maybe he should just go back to sleep again... but no, something was nagging at his mind. He jolted awayk, sitting up fast and enhancing the pain on his head. Where was he? Was he in the hospital wing? No... Then the though struck him-his attacker. He had been knocked out cold... George! Where was George?! A hand from behind him pulled him back down hard onto the bed. "You're not nearly wellenough to sit up yet." "Where am I?" Fred asked. "Where's George? Who are you?" "We are in a safe place now." She responded vaguely. "Why are you holding us here?" asked George, now standing in the doorway. "It was the only way..." she said, gearing up for what would appear to become a long story. 


	4. Her Story

(A/N: If you find badly written sections- i.e. bad grammar, spelling, inconsistency in people's moods/opinions/emotions/way of speech, TELL ME!!!!! That is what reviewing is for!! Input from readers!)  
  
"My name is Talia... um... Jones. When I came home and found my house torn up like this"-she gestured towards the now conspicuous holes in the roof and walls, broken windows, and torn up furniture-" I immediately suspected anybody hanging around the property. I didn't really mean to give you a shiner." She said apologetically to Fred. He nodded and gave her a mock hurt look.  
  
"What I want to know is how George got here. Did you show him the same hospitality you showed me?" said Fred with a twinkle in his eye. Talia laughed, and then looked sad and pensive, as if she couldn't allow herself the fineries of life such as laughter.  
  
"No." said George. "I, obviously the less socially challenged of us two," he said, looking at Fred "managed to communicate our innocence somehow to her, even while held at wandpoint the entire time." he said, poking fun. 

"I told you, I really am sorry." said Talia in a fake pleading tone of voice. 

"Why was the dark mark over your house?" continued Fred eagerly. 

"Er... "Talia faltered, pulling her sweater sleeve down to cover her forearm. "I have no idea." she continued somewhat quickly. "My family is pureblood, as am I." 

"Then why aren't you at wizarding school?" George said, curious. 

Why aren't you? she thought but withheld as she considered it rude. "I was tutored, taught everything I'd need to know by the..." she stopped abruptly, having almost completely let her guard down, "the... nearest priest or um.... scholar around where my parents worked. They took me traveling a lot. Researchers, you know." she said, lies flowing more freely now.

"Where are they now?" 

Shit! she thought, her mind racing. "Um... they were killed in a floo powder accident." She said lamely, trying to look innocent and sad while holding her emotions together and searching for acceptance of her story on their faces. "And you're living here.... alone?" said George doubtfully. "I can take care of myself!" she spat out defensively. "Right." murmured Fred to George, so only he could hear. "and finding the dark mark over her house means her life's just normal and peachy keen, right?" George snickered, though a slight uneasiness settled on his mind. Talia looked at the two of them. "This house is not safe past tomorrow morning. Do you have travel plans?" she asked. "Yes, we are going to-" started George, cut off by a kick from Fred. "Why do you ask?" "I need to leave this place, and have no companions to travel with. If you would accompany me, I'd be very much obliged." She looked at them again, with doubtful looks on their faces. "Please could you let me tag along?" she said acting submissive. "Well... "said Fred. I guess that one more in our party couldn't hurt, but I warn you, we're a wild pair." He said, winking. u "Oh, I think I can handle two redheads." She said, her spirits lifting immensely at the twins' compassion. "There's an adjoining bedroom there- she pointed- so you two have the privelege of having two beds." "Oy, Fred-"she heard George say as she left the room for the evening She paused outside the doorway, waiting to hear what they would say. "Yeah?" Fred responded. "Do y'think the girl's trouble?"  
  
Her throat swelled up, and she got a tremendously sick feeling in her stomach. If only they knew.  
  
Angry at me for leaving it here? Why don't you express that emotion in a REVIEW!!!!!! 


	5. A new morning

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. i don't own fred and george. I don't own draco malfoy (wish i did, tho). yada yada yada. I am not JKR. sry bout the spacing. R and R!!! Talia woke up to a large cracking noise and bright lights right in front of her nose. "AAAAAAGH!" she shrieked, and then was silent, listening intently. She heard sniggering right outside her room. Inwardly, she groaned. "Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?!" she thought, lying in bed with the remnants of the firecracker. With reluctance to leave her warm, toasty bed, she threw off her covers and sighed. She stood up silently, picking up the water bottle next to her bed and unscrewing the cap. She walked quietly up to the door frame, then whirled around the corner to face Fred and George. Before the two tall twins (A/N: lol tongue twister!) could move a muscle, Talia thoroughly doused them with water. She walked back into her room, away from the spluttering two. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. We were only trying to be of help!" said Fred, acting hurt. "You said we need to get out of the house this morning!" "NO ONE wakes me up before 7." She snarled, flopping back down on her bed. "Towels are in the bathroom down the hall, if you need." she said, then, slightly softer. "Wow." breathed George in awe. "She is not a morning person." Fred didn't answer as they headed towards the john, thinking of the scene that just occurred. "She was wearing red elephant underwear," he noted (on accident) out loud. George elbowed him, singing, "Talia and Freddy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S- S–" "Think whatever you want, mate." Said Fred, grinning. "You're the one who couldn't stop staring." They finally reached the bathroom, pushing and shoving their way inside, but stopping once they saw the scene. Broken glass was scattered everywhere, the towels in ripped up pieces on the floor, all of the cupboards open and messy, the work of Death Eaters. "Almost like they were..." murmered Fred. "Looking for something," completed George. They exchanged dubious looks. Eventually, they sauntered to the kitchen, slightly less torn apart as it was bare. Literally. No refrigerator, nothing in the cabinets, no oven, no furniture... "Doesn't look like she spent much of her time here, does it?" asked George rhetorically. He shared a look with Fred that clearly doubted the virtue of where she did spend her time. "You are correct." said Talia, walking into the room (now fully dressed, both redheads noticed). "Like I said, I was away often with my ma- parents." she said clumsily. "Now... breakfast." she sighed. The two teenage boys perked up at the prospect of food. "Hold on." she said in an exasperated tone of voice. Talia headed back towards her room, digging through her duffel bag to get out three bars of chocolate. Damn! she thought. This would deplete her supply of (in her opinion) the best remedy for anything magic or hormone-related. Oh well. She returned with them in her hands. "This isn't much," she warned, "but it will hold us until we can reach some real food." The twins devoured their bars and awaited her next move. "Well, I guess we should get going. I'm already mostly packed." Approximately a half-hour later, Talia had dug up (literally) her old broomstick- "I haven't seen this thing in AGES!" she exclaimed- to the delight of the twins, as it was a broom of about the same quality and speed as their own. "So... " Talia trailed off. "Where are we going, anyway?" Fred and George wished to replenish their supplies of joke shop inventing/producing materials, so the small group's first stop was to be Diagon Alley. Talia felt a forboding feeling in her gut at the concept of large crowds of wizarding folk. This wouldn't be good. 


	6. Assault

A/N: I do not own harry potter, do not own Draco (mmm… I WISH) do not own anything you recognize, I am not and will never be JKR (thank god… the shame she must bear at having her movie cast so badly except for TF!!!), etcetera. Talia is mine. I think I have figured out the spacing issue (THX TRP!!!).

silver silk! black silk! lol …let me first spoil your reading pleasure (for selected few):

gray

gray and black

dish (just 4 trp!)

TRP: casey b. was wearing ALL black and grey (and etc. ahem) –his hat, pants, shirt, sweatshirt, backpack, bxrs, etc. loL!!!!

O. K. Here we go.

The outskirts of London were just becoming visible on the horizon to the three travelers.

Talia was keeping a steady pace, but found herself slightly annoyed at Fred and George's not-so-subtle attempts to talk about her behind her back.

"So… do you think her parents have bit the dust?" said George in a not-so-undertone.

Talia shivered, a wrenching feeling in her stomach as she listened.

"Yeah, probably." said Fred, pensive. "I bet that's why she's living alone. I wonder how old she is."

"Can't be any older than we are, I suppose." said George, pensive. They both stared ahead.

George broke the silence, "What do you reckon the Death Eaters were after?"

Talia suddenly felt a searing pain on her forearm that completely took her by surprise. She let go of her broom handle to grab her arm, then regripped the broom as she began a steep dive downward. Talia pulled out of it, but looked at her forearm with disgust, the burning black mark a source of painful and sickening memories.

"Are you all right?" asked a genuinely concerned Fred, now completely distracted from the former topic of discussion.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Talia, pulling down her sleeve and fighting back a grimace with a neutral expression. "My arm just gave out, like a muscle spasm."

"All right. You're sure now?" said George.

"Yes, I'll be fi-" Talia broke off, looking ahead.

"Look out!" she yelled, pointing ahead and dodging a jet of orange light sent at her. "Duck!" she bellowed.

While they had been preoccupied with her arm, Death Eaters had closed in from the ground. She grimaced, grabbing her wand out of her back pocket with her burning arm and shooting a spell at the nearest one.

"Stupefy!" she yelled, and then "Protego!" as it was deflected back towards her.

"Impedimentia!" bellowed the twins in unison at a pair of Death Eaters sneaking up from behind them.

By this time, though the trio had taken out about 10, more had joined the group of attackers. The trio in the air were trapped.

Talia turned around, surveying the situation.

'There's no way." she panted. "We have to land."

"Ignitus!" someone yelled from below, catching Talia's attention, but it was too late to dodge it. The jet of light seared her broomstick, consuming it in wicked flames. She screamed, falling from the air.

"NO!" bellowed George, swooping below her and barely managing to keep hold of his broom and catch her.

He managed a grin, though they were by no means safe. Fred was alongside them as they attempted to land amidst the curses being thrown at the trio.

"I'm what they want!" she panted at the twins, now firmly on the ground. "You two go; I'll be fine!"

"No." said Fred grimly, as they jogged and then sprinted away from the mob of Death Eaters.

"You guys!" Talia screamed, frustrated.

"PRIORI AETUS!" bellowed the Death Eaters in unison behind them.

They turned around in time to see a massive wave of red light moving towards them from the mob.

As if in slow motion, the powerful spell knocked them on the ground.   
All went dark.


	7. What the?

Disclaimer- (I got this from tennisplaya278's fanfic. you should read it, it's really good)

Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own harry potter and neither do you

Bananas are yellow, tomatoes are red, stop reading this and read my story instead!

yay.

Talia woke up to the creepy sensation of something large and slimy oozing over her leg. It took about a minute for her to realize the severity of her situation, and then she bolted upright and looked down. The squid-like tentacle cringed at the sudden movement, and moved away from her rather quickly, slipping back into the uncannily smooth, dark surface of the lake, she supposed, to rejoin the rest of its body.

A lake? What lake? She had never been anywhere with such beautiful green grass and garden plants surrounding a lake, with a lovely path leading up to the castle.

Castle?! What castle?! Where the hell was she?!

Talia looked around frantically for any clues to her location, and spotted Fred and George sprawled on the grass, fast asleep not far away, and suddenly it all came back. Her parents. The Death Eaters after **her. **The spell so powerful that it knocked the three to the ground. She grabbed at her back pocket, her mind racing, and was relieved to find her wand still there.

She walked over to Fred and George and sighed, sitting down on the grass next to them. After watching their long, peaceful, snoring bodies, Talia decided to wake them up.

"Oy, Fred. George." she said softly, shaking them both. There was no movement. "Fred." she said sharply, shaking one of them harder. The blood pounded in her ears. What if they were both killed? Who knew if they were strong enough to survive a spell of that magnitude? "Fred!!!" she said, frantically, not realizing she was now shaking him rather painfully.

"My name is George! Get off me, woman! Back!" a very irritated and shaken (in the literal sense) George managed to say.   
Whoops. Ah, well, at least he wasn't dead! By this time, the real Fred had waken up and was looking around.

"Blimey." he said, in awe. "How the hell did we get here?"

"Where?" said Talia.

"Here!" said Fred.

"No, I mean, where is 'here'?" she said irritably.

"You don't know?" said George. "Oh no, that's right, your parents"-Talia's gut twinged-"schooled you elsewhere."

"So we're at… Hogwarts?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah. S'funny, though, it all looks different." said Fred, pensive. "I mean, the lake's the same, the grounds are the same, but it feels different, you know?" he addressed this to George.

"Codswallop." said George matter-of-factly. "You don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"So…." said Talia. "You reckon we just walk in, or…?"

"I suppose." said Fred, sighing. "Funny though, how we set out for our great adventure and it lands us right back where we escaped from."

(A/N: Well, not quite. )

Thank you to my one unfamiliar reviewer and to wood and felton veneficas. Vous etes chouettes, muchos coolios. and very supportive.

Mad that I need to update? Why not express that anger in a REVIEW?!!!!!


	8. Revelation

heya!!!!!!

I love Remus Lupin, Fred and George, (and Draco too)

If I were to own them, I'd DiE from happiness!!! (wouldn't you?)

So good thing I don't, and neither do you

ëcause then there would be no one to read and REVIEW!

coughnotsosubtlehintcough

lol

that one I made up all by me onesies.

Now, onto more important matters:

NOT bench, there is no bench

black silk is exclusive and specialized just for a certain someone

there is NO grey and black (ughhhhH!!!!!!)

and pastels (I think cotton's good for this one) ROCK!!!!!!

yay moony!

Ok, here comes marvelous, fabulous, wonderous….

CHAPTER SEVEN!!!

oops. CHAPTER EIGHT!!!! (maybe if I got more reviews I could bother to remember what chapter I'm on)

"Shall we set off, then?" Talia asked hesitantly. She had no way of knowing what sort of memories or thoughts the sight of Hogwarts brought into the twins' minds.

"I reckon so," said George, sliding a grin to his other half.

The three set off, Fred and George with a jaunty gait and Talia joining them apprehensively.   

When they reached the tall, ornate double doors, Fred and George stopped.

"Right then." said Fred quietly, reaching in his pocket, and then "Just one moment" as he slid what looked unmistakably like a stretched human ear out of his pocket and slid the thinnest end through the crack between the massive doors.  He leaned in to it, then removed it carefully. "OK. All clear," he said conversationally, slipping theÖthing back into his pocket.

"Mind telling me what just happened?" asked a bewildered Talia.

"Ah, yes. Extendable Ear." said George as if this explained everything.

"You can hear into a chamber without actually entering it. We invented it" said Fred smugly.  "I was just having a listen to make sure we weren't interrupting a feast or meal."

"See, these are the Great Hall doors." said George. "Think how much more trouble we'd be in if they knew we were back **and** on the grounds after hours. Umbridge'd have a fit!"

"If we get caught now, there's no escape from her." said Fred grimly.  "No brooms this time."

"Who's she?" asked Talia, now thoroughly confused.

"Never mind." said Fred peevishly. "Wish we had the Marauder's Map with us, there'd be no trouble staying out of teachers' ways."

"What?! Who?" asked Talia in a final act of desperation.

The twins sighed. "Just follow us." They carefully pushed open the heavy doors so as not to make a sound, and the three were inside. Talia gaped. The incredible bewitched ceiling, the beautiful stonework- this was nothing like she'd ever seen before.

"C'mon!" whispered Fred, tugging her by the arm towards a large painting of a wizened old man wearing strange clothes.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket, looking around to make sure they weren't being watched. He muttered something intelligible and tapped the gilded frame twice. The portrait seemed to stretch and squeeze until a passageway was visible behind it.  Fred and George quickly stepped inside.  Once again, Talia was breathless. "How do you-?"

"Hold on." said Fred. "First we need to get back to the Gryffindor common room, get warmed up. Then we'll show you to Dumbledore's office."

Talia cringed. Dumbledore? The doddering old fool, supposed to be the only one with the power to defeat her ma-

No. Not **her** master. Not anymore. Her allegiances **had** changed.  There was no going back.  She mentally reprimanded herself for not keeping an open mind.

"OK." she said, though not truly sure of her willingness to do so.

She stepped into the passageway, and the picture frame stretched again so as to hide its entrance.  It was dark, but there was just enough head room to walk comfortably along.

"Just hope we don't run into Filch- the caretaker." added George.  "He knows about this one."  They were climbing higher and higher, and slowly curving left, until-

SMACK.

Talia ran straight into George's back as the twins stopped, knocking the three of them over.  "Sorry." She mumbled, embarrassed, disentangling herself from the twins.

Fred looked amused, turning back to the apparent door in front of them.  "Right then: you go first," he said to George.  George opened it slowly, revealing what looked to be the backside of a tapestry.  He pushed it forward to make space for his descent, and jumped.  "Mademoiselle, you next." Said Fred with a little bow.  She pushed the tapestry away gingerly and jumped, landing on a cushy armchair in the corner of a cozy looking room.  There were other chairs and tables dispersed throughout and a large, warm fire on the opposite side. 

"Scoot." Said Fred pleasantly, and she moved off the chair to make room for his landing.  "We'll be right back." George called, both twins walking up a staircase.  "Just stay there."  This gave her an opportunity to look around what she assumed was the common room, noticing the many books and bags strewn about the tables.

Minutes later they returned, flushed and slightly panicked looks on the twins' handsome faces. 

"We have to get to Dumbledore.  Now!"  said George, puffing.  "I know where we are…but something's wrong."

Fred looked nervous.  "Come on!" he said, opening what seemed to be another portrait-hole door with a picture of a rather overweight woman on the reverse.  "New students?" she said, beaming. "I haven't seen you before!" 

The twins ignored her, full out sprinting down the corridor outside with Talia close behind.  The three came to a stairwell, and they flew down it, stumbling but keeping the pace.  Talia recognized the Great Hall ahead of them, but they merely sprinted down another corridor and then stopped abruptly in front of a large statue of a gargoyle.  Fred and George had been here countless times before in the spirit of their mischief-making, enough to guess at the password. 

"Cockroach Cluster?"

"Lemon Drop!"

"Sherbert Sucker!"

"Pepper Imp?"

The gargoyle moved aside, and the trio raced up the stone passageway up to Dumbledore's office.  "Funny." said Fred, at the top, "I don't recognize the decorations." 

Neither George nor Talia had the time or sense of mind to realize the implications of this, by the time the three reached the door to his office.  George flung it open, throwing caution to the wind, and the three burst into his office.   
Talia saw a wizened old man sitting at a desk, around the room were various magical objects which she did not recognize.  A large bird was in a cage in the corner…

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. Can I help you?" he said, very calm

"Is that a… phoenix?" breathed Talia, astounded. 

"His name is Fawkes." said the man.  "And you are…?"

"Talia." she said, reddening. 

"Professor, the queerest thing happened, we were in the Gryffindor common room, and-" started Fred impatiently.

"Slow down." Dumbledore said gently.  "What is your name?" 

"You must be joking!" said George in obvious disbelief.

"I assure you, I am not.  Sit down."

He conjured three cushy purple armchairs out of thin air, and the trio sat down.

Fred stammered. "I…I'm Fred and that's George Weasley." 

"Any relation to Molly or Arthur Weasley?" asked Dumbledore, curious.

"Yes.  Our parents."  added George.

"I was not aware that Molly and Arthur had children." said Dumbledore, still calm.

The twins looked at each other, very confused.  "So…Mum and Dad did attend Hogwarts, right?" said George.

"Yes." said Dumbledore. 

"Then how do you not know us, sir?"

"I haven't the slightest." said Dumbledore calmly.  "It is quite possible that you come from a place or future generation of which I am not aware. And your parents, miss?" he added, ignoring the stunned looks on the twins' faces.  
"I doubt you would know my parents." she said, feeling nauseous. 

"Very well." said Dumbledore.  "You two-" he nodded at Fred and George-"seem familiar with Hogwarts.  How is this?"

Once again, the twins looked at each other.

Fred started out, "Professor, we went to Hogwarts, we were in Gryffindor, seventh years." (A/N: is that right?)

"'Were'?" asked Dumbledore.

"Ah… well, we reckoned what with the new headmistress- she was a bit of a prat-" George snorted, "we had outgrown full-time education..."  The twins explained the rest of their situation to him, Talia looking down when they reached the part of the Dark Mark being conjured above her mansion. 

"So this morning we found ourselves on the school grounds, and I reckoned we'd better come see you after the common strang

"I see.  And now you are back?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Er… for the moment." Fred said hesitantly.

"Would you like to stay and attend classes here for the rest of the year?  Due to Voldemort's current power," the twins cringed, "I believe you would be safest if you were to remain here."

 "We haven't got robes, or our books-"

"That can be arranged." said Dumbledore. "And you?" he asked, addressing Talia.

"Er…All right, then." she said, following George's vigorous nod. 

"Very well.  I am curious, however," Dumbledore addressed the twins, "as to how you two were able to enter Gryffindor Tower without a password." 

The devious twins were saved from having to answer this by the sudden opening of the door to Dumbledore's office.

"What now, Mr. Black?" Dumbledore said, sighing.


End file.
